I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drive belt for coupling independent pulleys and, in particular, to a flexible drive belt of adjustable length for utilization as an emergency replacement for a continuous loop belt.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Flexible belts have long been used to couple and drive two or more independent pulleys such as the type found on motor vehicle engines, generators, machinery and the like. These belts are ordinarily a continuous loop and therefore are not readily installed on inaccessible pulleys or on pulleys disposed between components of the machine. Moreover, in order to provide sufficient tension in the belt to efficiently drive the pulleys, it is often necessary to detach one or more of the pulleys prior to installing the belt and thereafter, reposition the pulley. This process can be extremely difficult and time consuming particularly where the proper tools are unavailable.
In order to overcome the inherent disadvantages of the continuous loop drive belts, various adjustable and free-end belts were developed which permitted installation in emergency situations or where the axial end of the pulley is obstructed. Means for securing the ends of the belt included a plurality of interlocking serrations, metal latches, rotatably engaging plugs and various male/female connectors. Although useful as an emergency stopgap until a replacement continuous loop belt could again be installed, there previously known variable belts are only as strong as the connection which secures the ends of the belt. Since the pulleys on engines and similar machinery rotate at extremely high speeds, the tension placed on these various connectors can be too much for the belt to handle resulting in breakage and possible injury. This is particularly true where the connecting means creates and uneven inner surface which travels along the pulleys.
The more versatile connectors provide reinforced strength while eliminating any grooves, bumps, or the like on the inner surfaces of the belt. However, the prior known belts require multiple fastening means which increase the manufacturing costs of the device. Since drive belts are preferrably inexpensive components of the machine because of their short life-span, increased manufacturing costs limit the usefulness of the belt. Moreover, these multi-connector drive belts increase the inherent complexity of installing the belts.